patrickrealityfandomcom-20200215-history
America's Voice: Season 2
Teams ; Color key * Winner * Runner-up * Third place * Fourth place * Fifth place * Eliminated in the Liveshows * Eliminated in the Live Playoffs * Eliminated in Week 6 of the Regional Quarterfinals * Eliminated in Week 5 of the Regional Quarterfinals * Eliminated in Week 4 of the Regional Quarterfinals * Eliminated in Week 3 of the Regional Quarterfinals }} Live Semifinals Week 1: Live Playoffs (Top 20) The 20 Semi-Finalists, 5 from each Region, all sang live for America's Votes. 3 Artists from each region were saved by the entire country's votes. 1 Artist was also saved by that Region's vote. The remaining artist from each region was Eliminated, leaving 16 in the Competition to battle their opposing regions as well as their own region's artists. Week 2: Top 16 The 16 remaining Semi-Finalists, 4 from each region, performed for America's Votes. 10 Artists received America's Votes, while 2 received Regional saves. 1 Artist got the "Final Save" and Advanced. The Bottom 3 Artists performed in the Sing-Off. 1 Artist received the Wildcard and Advanced to the Top 14. 2 Artists were Eliminated. Week 3: Top 14 In Week 3, the 14 remaining Artists: 4 from the West and East, 3 from the North and South, will sing for 13 spots in Week 4. 11 Artists will receive the Public's Vote. 1 Artist will receive the Final Public Save. The Bottom 2 Artists will Sing for their lives. The winner takes the Final spot in the Top 13, the other finishes in 14th Place. Week 4: Top 13 This week, the 13 remaining Artists fought for 12 spots in Week 5. 9 Artists received the Public Vote. 1 Artist received a Regional Save, and another received the Public's Last Save. The Bottom 2 sang for their lives in the Competition. The winner Advanced, the loser finished in 13th. Week 5: Top 12 With only 12 Artists remaining in the competition, the Artists competed once again for America's Votes. 8 Artists received the Vote, while one received a Regional Save. 1 Artist received the Public's Save. The Bottom 2 competed for the Wildcard. The loser was Eliminated. Week 6: Top 11 This week, the 7 Artists with the most votes Advanced to the Top 10. 1 Artist was saved by their region, and a 9th Artist was revealed as the last to be saved by America. The Bottom 2 competed for the final spot in the Top 10, with the loser Eliminated. Week 7: Top 10 With only half the original Semifinalists reminaing in the competition, the Top 10 felt the pressure going into the 7th Week. 6 Artists received the Public Vote. A 7th was Saved by their region, and an 8th was the Final Public Save. The Bottom 2 sang for the Wildcard spot in the Top 9, and 1 Artist was Eliminated. Week 8: Top 9 This week, only 5 Artists received the Public Vote. 1 received a Regional Save, and a 7th Artist received America's Final Save. The Bottom 2 entered the Sing-Off for the last spot in the Top 8. The loser was Eliminated from the competition. Week 9: Top 8 With 8 Artists remaining and the finale in sight, the Top 8 performed for a spot in the Top 7. 5 Artists received the Public Vote, with a 6th receiving America's Final Save. From the Top 8 onwards, there were no more Regional Saves. The Bottom 2 competed for the Wildcard, with the loser leaving the competition. With the Elimination of Bruce, the South no longer has any Artists in the Semifinals. Week 10: Top 7 At this stage of the competition, everyone fought hard for a spot in Week 11. 4 received the Public Vote. Of the other 3, 1 received the Final Public Save. This left the Bottom 2 who fought for the last spot in the Top 6. The winner Advanced, the loser was Eliminated Week 11: Top 6 This week, the Top 6 competed for 5 Finale spots in Week 12. 3 received the initial Public Vote. Out of the 3 lowest vote getters, 1 received the Last Public Save. Of the Bottom 2, 1 received the Wildcard and Advanced to the Finale. The other was Eliminated. Week 12: Part 1;Final 5 Week 12: Part 2;Final 4 Week 12: Part 3;Final 3 This week, only 5 Artists received the Public Vote. 1 received a Regional Save, and a 7th Artist received America's Final Save. The Bottom 2 entered the Sing-Off for the last spot in the Top 8. The loser was Eliminated from the competition. Week 12: Part 4;Final 2 Semifinal Elimination Chart ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Aqua Artist from Team Navy Artist from Team Pink Artist from Team Red ;Result details * Winner * Runner-up * Third place * Fourth place * Fifth place * Saved by Public Vote * Saved by Region * Public's Last Save * Instant Save * Eliminated